<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obey Me by SedinetteMichaelis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529585">Obey Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedinetteMichaelis/pseuds/SedinetteMichaelis'>SedinetteMichaelis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But he is angry too, Caspian is in love, Edmund is a precious cinnamon roll, Edmund is in love too, Happy Ending, I Am Sorry, M/M, So Much Romance, but in denial, this is full of sugar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedinetteMichaelis/pseuds/SedinetteMichaelis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspian had had enough of this situation. This had happened one too many times. </p><p>Edmund was always trying to command in his place and defy his authority, and he couldn’t bear it anymore. This time in the cave was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Edmund needed to learn his place once for all. Caspian was the King of Narnia. He was his King. </p><p>Or</p><p>What should have happened after deathwater/dragon island</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspian/Edmund Pevensie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Obey Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone !</p><p>I am a little shy, english is not my language at all so please don't be too hard on me é.è</p><p>And a great thanks to my beta TiriansJewel who took the time to read me and correct my mistakes :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caspian had had enough of this situation. This had happened one too many times. </p><p>Edmund was always trying to command in his place and defy his authority, and he couldn’t bear it anymore. This time in the cave was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Edmund needed to learn his place once for all. Caspian was the King of Narnia. He was <em> his </em>King. </p><p>Caspian had had difficulties uniting the kingdom after the departure of the Pevensies. Narnians and Telmarines were so different and the task was so huge, but he achieved it in a short time and imposed himself as their legitimate King. He had worked hard and hadn’t spared any effort. He wouldn’t allow Edmund to take his place now after all of this. </p><p>Of course, Caspian loved Edmund. He was his friend and sometimes he liked to think that they were a little more than that. There were looks and touches too ambiguous to just be things exchanged in a friendly manner. Caspian had immensely enjoyed their little fight on the bridge, and the tension between them by then was definitely not the kind  which existed between friends. </p><p>They had been openly flirting with each other, much to Drinian and the crew's amusement. </p><p>If Caspian was honest with himself -and he certainly was-, he would say that he had been struck when he had seen Edmund on that bridge, wet and freezing. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed him. However, he had seen how much he had grown up and become a beautiful young man. Still so witty and malicious, especially towards his cousin, and of course so protective of his sister.</p><p>Caspian liked when Edmund smiled maliciously towards him. It made him all hot and bothered and he was not ashamed to admit it. He was only a man and his imagination was running wild on Edmund’s narrow hips and charming smiles. </p><p>So, of course, Caspian would not be opposed to having Edmund by his side to rule with him, but it seemed to him that the young King wanted <em> to take his place. </em> He needed to clarify the situation with him.</p><p>Once they were back on the Dawn Treader, he ignored the ‘Eustace situation’ (what were they going to do with a bloody dragon?!) and told Edmund to follow him to his cabin at once. He didn’t have to wait for long as Edmund followed him without discussion.</p><p>“You wanted to talk?” The former King said after he had closed the door behind him, looking away.</p><p>Edmund was clearly queasy and his posture was awkward. Did he already know what Caspian wanted to talk to him about? Surely he did, it was obvious.</p><p>Caspian sat on the bench while looking at the young man and he sighed. Edmund stood still, his eyes following him.</p><p>“Yes, Edmund... I think we need to talk. It seems that you have… Difficulties finding your place here.” </p><p>“What- what are you insinuating here, Caspian ?”</p><p>Edmund seemed taken aback by his words and so incredibly hurt. What did he think they were going to talk about if not the chain of command ? Caspian felt suddenly nervous, but he didn’t take back his words.</p><p>“Yes,” he continued calmly. “You always seem to want to take my place. You always have to give orders in my place.”</p><p>“But- It’s just-... I thought that…”</p><p>“You said it in the cave,” Caspian interrupted. “Even if magic was at work, you said that you deserved to rule and to have a kingdom of your own.” </p><p>Alright, maybe Caspian resented Edmund for his harsh words in the cave. By then he thought that they could have been something, but all had gotten out of control.</p><p>“Yes, it was that demonic magic working, and no, I didn’t think what I told you! I don’t doubt you, I- And what am I here if I can’t help?!” Edmund cried. “I- I can’t help here, I can’t help <em> there </em>, then what use do I have? I’m already feeling so useless, and now you say I just don’t have any role to play?!”</p><p>This time it was Caspian’s turn to be surprised. He hadn’t imagined that Edmund could feel like this.  </p><p>“You are not useless!” He said vehemently. Caspian stood up to walk to Edmund and take his shoulders into his hands when he saw him try to leave. Oh no, there was no way he would let him walk away from this conversation.</p><p>“But you’re saying I am taking too much authority. If I can’t advise you, what am I to do ?”</p><p>Edmund seemed crushed by this exchange. His eyes were red and even if he was not on the verge of crying, this view caught Caspian off guard. The former King was always so mature, he seemed so adult-like that sometimes Caspian forgot he wasn’t even really an adult yet. Maybe it was the whole situation that made him so sensitive. The cave, Eustace, and the whole thing with the mist. All of this had messed him up. Of course, all members of the crew were on the verge of breaking, but Edmund was even more affected. He knew his nightmares were a lot more frightful than any one of them.</p><p>“You- Edmund. You are giving orders, you’re not even asking for my endorsement. I won’t say you can’t advise me but-”</p><p>“Because they were evident things to do! But you know what, I won’t say a thing now. It’s not like I am welcomed. I get it, you are the King and I am just a spare,” Edmund spats, pouting like a child. “Now let me go!”</p><p>Caspian didn’t, and he kept the young man captive in his arms, gripping him even more in a tight embrace even as Edmund was struggling to escape.</p><p>“No, now you stop twisting my words to make yourself like a victim,” he said in a firm voice. “ You are not useless and you are certainly not a spare. And please, <em> please </em>, don't think I want to replace your brother.”</p><p>“Then what do you want from me?!” Edmund nearly screamed at him, so bitter and crushed now.</p><p>Caspian inclined his head and looked him deeply in the eyes. During the whole quarrel, Caspian had guessed this situation wasn’t only about the cave or anything that had happened. The lines of his face relaxed and he smiled.</p><p>“I told you, Edmund. You can't take anything out of Narnia. This applies to material things, and it applies to you too. Especially to you.”</p><p>“Caspian, what are you saying…” Edmund said now in a breathless voice and he couldn’t help but notice that he had stopped struggling to escape his embrace.</p><p>“Don’t leave. I don’t want to live again what happened the last time. Stay here, stay by my side.”</p><p>Heart pounding hard in his chest, Caspian waited for Edmund to react, should it be one way or another. His eyes were looking for something in the young man gaze, even the spark of a harsh rejection. </p><p>“Do-What do you mean Caspian? You can’t mean that I- That…” </p><p>Edmund swallowed hard and began to shiver against him. </p><p>“You know exactly what I mean by that. You hate being <em> there </em>. In England. I observed you when you Lucy and Eustace talked about this place. It’s awful. So stay at Narnia as my consort. As my spouse.”</p><p>Caspian’s face was burning and his legs had been turned to jelly. He liked to think himself to be valiant, but at this moment the only thing the King wanted to do was run away. He was so afraid of Edmund’s reaction. What if he had interpreted wrongly his behaviour towards him and the gazes they exchanged so many times already? What if it was just to pass the time and he wasn’t serious about it? What if he wanted to go back to England at the end of this adventure?</p><p>“You can’t be serious…” Edmund whispered in response, at loss.</p><p>His eyes were wide open and his mouth gaping, probably searching for words that he couldn’t find. Caspian finally had hope again. He hadn’t said no.</p><p>“I am. Edmund, please cut my torment short and tell me if you feel something for me that isn’t disdain.”</p><p>”Stop saying nonsense, you are the King!” Edmund retorted bitterly. “You must have an heir, and to consolidate your alliances by a marriage! And you can’t just ask me to abandon my family to… To…”</p><p>“To marry me?”</p><p>“Don’t say that word!”</p><p>“Marry me, Edmund,” he said again in a low and deep voice. </p><p>Caspian was smiling and this time Edmund was the one so embarrassed that even his ears were red. He let go his shoulders to take his hands in his, and he brought them to his lips to drop kisses on it. </p><p>“You said you wanted to rule and I am not willing to share the throne with someone who isn’t my spouse. You have only given me excuses, so I am asking you: do you love me ?”</p><p>Edmund didn’t say a word and he began to shiver again, but this time he didn’t know if it was of emotion or just of anger. They just keep looking at each other during what seemed to be an eternity to Caspian. </p><p>“Of course he will marry you.”</p><p>Surprised, Caspian let go Edmund who took a step back and they both looked at Lucy. The former Queen had just opened the door and was smiling at them with her eternal calm presence. She closed the door behind her and looked at them seriously. </p><p>“Lucy, what are you saying…”</p><p>“I said,” Lucy interrupted her brother. “You will marry Caspian. Regardless of the outcome of this mission and regardless to what Aslan wants, you are not coming back, Edmund. You are a Narnian and you belong here.”</p><p>“You can’t say that, you can’t ask me to abandon you…”</p><p>Caspian took a step back to let the two siblings talk. It would be better to observe and to not intervene, certainly not when he had Lucy behind him. </p><p>“And I can’t let you go back and let yourself join a war that will kill you. I saw how much you changed after our first and second return from Narnia. Peter and Susan handled the fact that they were never going back well, but not us. Edmund, I won’t go back to England. I’ll stay here, if you’re alright with it, Caspian.”</p><p>Lucy turned towards him, hopeful. Caspian smiled at her and he nodded lightly. Of course she was welcomed here. </p><p>“Lu’, you’re really staying ?” Edmund whispered. </p><p>“Yes,” she said with melancholy in the eyes. “I love our family and I am sad that I wasn’t able to say goodbye, but it’s not the same in England. I feel that my place is here, not there, where I cannot make a difference, because of the war and because of my gender… I’m a Narnian too.”</p><p>Edmund seemed to not know what to say to his sister. It was his time to talk.</p><p>“Queen Lucy, it would be my honour to welcome you in Narnia and I hereby open the doors of my castle for you. And I would do the same for you Edmund… If you decide to stay.”</p><p>Again, the former King was silent, his face red and running out of words. </p><p>“Edmund,” Lucy said impatiently. “We both know what your feelings are.”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>Oh by Aslan, Edmund was so confused and his cheeks so red, and Caspian found himself enthralled by this view the young man gave him against his will. What a stupid romantic he was, but he just couldn’t help himself. </p><p>“I can’t just decide this now,” he finally said. “It’s an important decision that has a lot of important consequences, I must weigh the pros and cons…”</p><p>“Oh by Aslan ! Edmund you are such a- urgh !” Lucy finally snapped, all her body tensed and ready to attack her brother. “You are always like that when you have to make decisions for yourself ! You weren’t like this when you had to negotiate with Calormen or when you had to take important decisions for Narnia! Just look at Caspian and dare say that you don’t love Caspian!”</p><p>Caspian turned to Edmund once more, clearly expectant. Edmund had never said that he didn’t have feelings for him. Since the beginning, he had just delayed the moment he would have to talk about it. Nervously, Edmund's eyes found his. </p><p>“Please Edmund, I need to know. We may lose our life in this mission, and I don’t want to die without you telling me clearly your feelings, and I-”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>His heart was pounding in his chest so hard it hurt, seemed to stop beating the second these words left Edmund’s lips. </p><p>“And I note,” Edmund said with an extremely composed voice as if his face wasn’t as red as a beet and that he hadn’t just confessed his love for him in front of his sister, “that you never said anything to me about your feelings, just asking for my hand in marriage like this and I- Ah !”</p><p>Caspian didn’t need to hear more. He moved quickly to the young man to take him again in his arms, but this time he didn’t repress the turmoil of his burning feelings. He just crashed against Edmund’s lips and kissed him senselessly.  </p><p>“I love you,” he murmured against his mouth after a moment, smiling widely. “I love you so much and I won’t ever let you leave this world.”</p><p>“You are a stupid man,” Edmund muttered back even if his hands were now passed around his waist. “And you will have trouble explaining to your counsellor that you won’t be marrying a princess or the daughter of a lord to fortify your Kingdom, but another man.”</p><p>“They’ve always known I won’t be marrying for power but for love.”</p><p>“And you won’t be able to give an heir to the thrones,” he reminded him. </p><p>“We’ll adopt. You are not of royal blood and it didn’t stop you and your siblings from ruling.”</p><p>“Hm-hm.”</p><p>Oh, of course, Lucy was still here, watching them with an amused smile on her face. </p><p>“I am glad all of this is sorted. Refrain from arguing like this in the future and please, I forbid you to use the bed. We sleep in it with Gael.”</p><p>Caspian had the decency to blush at that. Of course, he had thought about using the bed, but it wouldn’t have been correct to the ladies… Hm. He cleared his throat and looked away. </p><p>“Promise. And you know my opinion about intimacy, Lu.”</p><p>Huh? What? What was that supposed to mean? He turned to his newly betrothed but Edmund was already moving to the door. </p><p>“I need some fresh air,” Edmund said lightly, maybe a little dizzy after all that happened in such a short time. </p><p>Dispute, confession of love, proposal… That was a lot. </p><p>“I will be on the deck, Caspian,” Edmund said then with a flirty smile on his lips.</p><p>“Of course,” he told him, willing to give him space but wanting to take him in his arms again and lever let him go. “We still need to talk about the cave and… Well our future!” </p><p>Edmund nodded and smiled again, his cheeks red and his eyes sparkling in pleasure.</p><p>Oh god, Caspian was getting married to the man of his dreams. However, he needed to talk to Lucy first. Once Edmund was out of the cabin, the King turned to his future sister-in-law, curious. </p><p>“Care to explain to me what Edmund wanted to say by his ‘opinion about intimacy’?”</p><p>“Oh, well… I don’t know how marriage is here these days, but we learned in England that two people shouldn’t be intimate if not married first.”</p><p>No. <em> No! </em>The mission they were on wouldn’t be completed for weeks! And he’d have Edmund, sweet and alluring Edmund, just under his eyes, and not be able to touch him and be intimate with him? And his betrothed was alright with it?!</p><p>“Wha- No. He didn’t say that, right ? That means… That means…” Caspian couldn’t bring himself to say it.</p><p>“To put it inelegantly, it means no sex before marriage. Well, good luck Caspian,” Lucy laughed as she left the cabin to follow her brother.</p><p>Caspian began to grumble because he was totally up for sex before marriage. He frowned deeply and huffed loudly. He definitely had enough of this situation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiii I hope you enjoyed it :) </p><p>So, I am always looking for betas to correct my mistakes, so if you have time, a little motivation and want to read Casmund before it comes out, please comment !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>